Family Isn't Only Blood
by wolfofmayhem
Summary: Alana Morrow just wanted a normal life, a life of freedom, away from the club and the mistakes of her father. She finally got the life she always wanted, but can she keep it or can one phone call ruin everything?
1. Chapter One: The Family I Always Wanted

Tick, Tick, Tick. It was quiet, too quiet, yes, far too quiet in the garage. I crawled out from under the hood of my brothers '99 Nissan Maxima. I was trying to help Jesse fix the hole in Vince's fuel hose. The part was on order at Harry's, but in order to replace the part, the old one had to come out. Those suckers are a bitch to try to remove. I decided to take a break so I got up and headed to the refrigerator to get a beer. I closed the door and saw a note, I could tell it was Jesse's from the handwriting, I walked over to the counter where I had light, set my beer down, and began to read the note

"Alana, Sorry to cut out without telling you but Harry called and said that Vince's hose came in, so I went to pick it up. Don't worry about making food, I'll bring some back, Chinese probably, besides I gotta pick up beers for the house, and the garage too."

I had just put the note down on the counter and hoisted myself up onto the table in the office when there was a rumble from out in the lot. I looked up to see a blond white boy crawl out of Harry's delivery truck. He looked average, too average, and was just screaming cop, cop or fed, and neither of those had ever been welcome in my life.

"Hey, is Mia here?" he yelled as he slid into the seat on the other side of the counter I was seated on. He fit the description of the stalker Dom and Vince were talking about last night, the one following Mia.

"No, but I can get you what you need?" I responded hoping to try and get a name to give to Dom later tonight.

"Can I trust that you won't tell the others?" I nodded in response to his question, "Okay, the name's Brian O'Connor."

Good, a name, hopefully he's just some random guy interested in the wrong girl. Let's just hope he doesn't start trouble with Vince and Dom. "Okay Brian, what can I get for you?"

"How's the tuna today?"

"God, the tuna is always terrible here!"

"Okay, I'll have a sandwich then,"

"Dude, you must really have a death wish, but okay," I said as I turned to start on his sandwich. I had just stepped away from the counter to grab the bread, when I heard the sound of performance engines. Jesse must be back, he had to have brought backup. Mia sashayed into the kitchen and shoved my away from his sandwich.

"What does he want I'LL get it for him." She snapped at me. God, she is so stuck up sometimes.

"Any trouble while I was out," Jesse asked as he loaded the fridge with Corona.

"Just him, hey Jess, I need to talk to you, D, and Vince tonight before we get too drunk at the after party."

"Sure, we can talk after the races, back at the house-"

"Hey, Alana, some dude called the house today asking for you. He said it was urgent, and that it was a personal matter. Just thought I'd let you know," Mia said interrupting Jess.

"Okay. Thanks!" I shouted over my shoulder as I headed back to the Maxima I had been working on.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, and the next thing I knew we were heading home from the races, and I had won an extra $5,000, and beat the blonde from earlier.


	2. Chapter 2: The Family I Wish I Never Had

A/N: For those who wanted me to update. I am sorry, between Show Choir, Work, and School I have been so busy, plus I also lost my only surviving set of grandparents last month.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or Fast and furious all rights go the their creators.

Chapter 2:

Flashback:

 _"Hey, where the hell you going?"_

 _"I can't do this anymore, Dad," I was screeching at him. I had just gotten out of St. Thomas Hospital that morning. I had been in a bad accident, when I had come to, Juice told me that the Mayans had shot out my back left tire, which caused my crash._

 _"What do you mean, can't do this anymore?"_

 _"Dad, I just got out of St. Thomas, and the only one who had even come to see me while I was in there for 4 weeks, was Juice. Not even you, Mom, or Jax. I get you have buisness to handle, but between Hap, You, Jax, and Mom, I kinda don't wanna be around anymore." I said as I slid into the driver's seat of my old race car, Dom's race car. I shut the door, and just relaxed to the scent of my ex. It's amazing how even after 5 years, it still smells like him._

 _I felt the car shake, and looked back out the driver's window, looks like Hap has taken to sitting on my hood, and staring me down to try to keep me here in this god forsaken town._

 _"Not this time Hap," I whispered to myself, as I out the car in reverse, I cocked my head to the side innocently and hit the gas causing him to fall off, and I swerved around him, and sped out the gates before they could shut them. Just like that I was… Gone._


End file.
